


Aaron/Rami Request Fills

by BambiRex



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: F/F, read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:06:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BambiRex/pseuds/BambiRex
Summary: Compilation of requests about Aaron McCusker (Erin in my stories)/Rami Malek that I received on my Tumblr. The ratings will vary, so read the notes before the chapters for warnings if there's any.
Relationships: Rami Malek/Aaron McCusker
Kudos: 19





	1. A Scene That Means A Lot

Anonymous asked: Erin and Rami realising they are in love while filming a scene of Jimercury being domestic?

They were laying on the couch, Rami’s head in Erin’s lap while she softly carded her fingers through Rami’s hair, just like they have read in Mercury & Me. 

Rami could honestly purr. She basically felt herself melting as she was basking in Erin’s warmth, feeling so safe and protected, and… 

Loved. 

Her heart fluttered as she looked up into Erin’s beautiful eyes, a pink blush immediately spreading on her cheeks. 

“Are we going to be together forever?” she asked, with way more emotion in her voice than someone who was supposed to be acting should. 

Erin swallowed thickly. God, Rami was so sweet and beautiful, and she was laying on her lap, and she was asking her this question, and Erin was near an aneurysm. 

“Of course, don’t be silly.” she replied with a thick Irish accent, leaning down to press a kiss onto Rami’s forehead. 

That single contact made both of ther skin tingle. 

It was like electricity has filled the air around them, and suddenly it felt like they were the only people in the room. 

Rami has looked up at her with those big, beautiful eyes, a smile tugging at her lips, and she looked like a damn painting, something Erin wanted to admire forever. 

And Erin looked so gentle and strong and the same time, her arms slipping around Rami protectively while the most adorable smile was playing on her face, and well. 

Rami kind of understood now why Freddie always fell for gentle, but buff butches… 

“Cut!”

The didn’t even hear it; they could only focus on each other, they were the only things existing in this world, and this couch while they cuddle…

“Girls, cut!" 

The second yell finally made them snap out of their haze, and now they blushed for another reason entirely. 

Both of them quickly gathered themselves, sliding off the couch so they could move onto the next scene, but she couldn’t help but steal little glances towards each other. 

Something was born on that couch in that scene, something that could change their lives.


	2. Realizations

Anonymous asked: Erin/Rami , playing Jane and Freddie was their "oh shit, I'm queer " moment?

Rami always had… Thoughts. Some healthy curiosity, probably, but doesn’t everyone have those thoughts? 

At least, this is what she told herself whenever she had the slightest feeling she might not be as straight as she originally thought. 

But she always managed to wave these feelings away, push them aside as her raging teenager hormones confusing her. 

Rami wasn’t a teenager, now, though. 

She was a woman in her thirties, currently having a gay panic. 

She was playing a lesbian icon, obviously, kissing other women would be involved. And she was fine with that, shr was an actress, after all. 

Except she didn’t know how much acting was involved when her heart fluttered whenever Erin, who played Jane Hutton smiled at her. 

She had probably the most beautiful smile and the most adorable dimples Rami has ever seen, and it was messing with her head, big time. 

Little did she know, she wasn’t the only one agonizing. 

Erin was in a pretty similar state: pushing old feelings and fantasies aside, leaving her life as an absolutely straight woman. Because she wasn’t gay, was she? 

Well, she wasn’t exactly sure now, looking into Rami’s eyes - god, how fucking beautiful those eyes were! - and rethinking everything she thought she knew about herself. 

“I love you. Do you love me?” Rami asked, batting her eyelashes, and Erin knew she was just acting, she was just being Freddie, that blush was just there because of the warm lights around them, but she couldn’t help her pounding heart as she answered, 

“Yes, I love you.”

And fuck, why did this sound more sincere than anything she has ever said to a man before? 

Rami just wanted to melt on the spot; for some reason, it felt like Erin was actually talking to her, and it made her feel all giddy and mushy inside… 

What the hell. Was she falling in love? With another woman? 

Despite the original fright, when Erin gave her a hug after the director yelled ‘cut!’, Rami felt free, and natural. Like she has been waiting for this hug her entire life. 

And Erin had the same predicament.


	3. Match Makers

Anonymous asked: Jane and Freddie playing match maker for Erin/Rami?

“Darling, we have a mission!" 

Jane almost spat out her drink when Freddie appeared out of nowhere, all but slamming herself down onto her lap. 

"What?” She asked, utterly confused as she put her glass away, just in case Freddie would knock it out of her hands in excitement. 

“We’re gonna have to make sure those two finally recognize they are head over heels for each other!” Freddie announced with a grin, and Jane just felt even more confused. 

“Who are we talking about?" 

"Rami and Erin.” Freddie said, rolling her eyes like this was the most obvious thing in the whole world. 

“Come on, they are totally in love, they are just too chickenshit to do something about it.”

Jane hummed. Freddie did have a point: those two really were too obvious about their feelings. 

“What is the big plan?" 

Freddie’s eyes lit up, an almost child-like excitement written across her features. 

"I’m gonna talk to Rami, and you’re gonna talk to Erin.”

It wasn’t a suggestion, clearly, and Jane rolled her eyes with a fond smile. 

They were playing matchmakers, it seemed. 

*

Freddie cornered Rami right away, cutting straight to the chase. 

“Do you think Erin is attractive?”

Rami nearly choked on her spit, looking bewildered. 

“Uhm… Erin…?" 

"Oh come on darling, don’t play coy.” Freddie tutted, and Rami blushed. Aha! 

“She is a hot one. Would I be a little younger and not married, I would surely want a piece of that!" 

"Freddie!” Rami whined, embarrassed as hell. “I don’t want to know about this!" 

"Then tell me truth.” Freddie said, almost threateningly. 

“Tell me if you find her hot, or I will keep embarrassing you!" 

"Oh god, okay, okay!” Rami groaned, blushing from head to toe.

“I might… Find her attractive, yes…" 

Freddie grinned like a cat that just got the cream. 

*

Jane went for a softer approach, actually buying a few rounds of drinks for Erin to get her loose-lipped, and sure enough, Erin was gushing. 

"She’s so beautiful.” Erin murmured, looking as lovesick as Jane did whenever she even thought about Freddie, and it made her smile. 

“And she’s so smart, and funny, and kind… Shit, I’m falling for her, aren’t I?”

Jane chuckled, patting her on the back gently. 

“It seems like it, yeah.

*

After Jane and Freddie exchanged their experiences from talking to the girls, they decided there was only one thing to do: get them to stay alone and act on their feelings. 

Jane thought locking themselves in their trailer was a little extreme, and she did try to talk Freddie out of it, but her wife was clearly determined. 

*

"So… It seems like wer'e locked in.” Erin said nervously, and Rami chuckled, blushing deeply. 

“Yeah…" 

"We might as well have a drink, how about that?” Erin asked, already reaching into the minibar for the liquid courage. 

Rami smiled softly. Well, yeah. They might as well. 

And Freddie and Jane surely didn’t peer inside the window of the trailer to spy on them. 

And they surely didn’t cheer when they finally kissed, a little tentatively, but with so much youthful passion it made their hearts soar.


	4. Dom/Sub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: dom/sub, bondage, blindfolds, gags, vaginal fingering

Anonymous asked: Dom!Erin and sub!Rami maybe?

The gentle touch was light enough, and yet it made Rami’s skin feel like it set on fire. 

She couldn’t see Erin from behind the blindfold, and it was driving her crazy; she never knew where Erin exactly was, or what she was about to do next. 

It was the feeling of being vulnerable in the best ways, that made Rami melt. 

Erin slid a hand up her thighs, lightly caressing the sensitive inside of them, and Rami gave a muffled whine from around her gag. 

“Such a good girl for me.” Erin said, her raspy, deep voice sending chills down Rami’s spine. 

Erin sat back on her heels to watch Rami: she was truly a work of art. 

Her wrists and legs were tied to the bedposts, leaving her open, bare and vulnerable. Just like how Erin liked it. 

She teased a finger over Rami’s clit, making her struggle against her restraints and whimper, trying to push herself up into Erin’s hand. 

“Poor thing.” Erin tutted, pressing down on the sensitive nub harder. 

“You really want to get fucked now, don’t you?" 

Rami nodded eagerly, keening high in her throat as Erin rubbed her clit. 

"You’ve been so good for me.” Erin cooed, letting her finger trail downwards. Rami was already soaking wet. 

“I think you deserve it.”

Rami moaned happily around the gag, and Erin chuckled softly as she pushed one finger inside. 

“So wet for me, so perfect. Look at you. You like being at my mercy so much, you’re making a mess of yourself.”

Rami whined again, clamping down around Erin’s finger hungrily. Erin took pity on her and added another one, much to Rami’s happiness. 

Erin leaned forward to take a nipple into her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as she fingered her sub, pulling the most gorgeous moand and whimpers out of Rami. 

She pressed the tips of her fingers against Rami’s sweet spot, and Rami’s back arched off the bed, all but growling around the gag. 

“Be good, and come for me.” Erin ordered, moving her fingers faster, feeling as Rami kept clenching and unclenching around them. 

Rami came with a sob, tears spilling out from under the blindfold as she fucked herself on Erin’s fingers desperately. 

Erin pulled out gently, untying Rami and taking off her blindfold as well as the gag, gathering her up in her arms. 

Rami snuggled up in her dom’s arms, happy and sated.


	5. Strong

Anonymous asked: Rami can help but get turned on by Erin showing off her strength.

Rami liked a lot of things about Erin, but if there was something that always took her breath away, it was her strength.

The first time Erin picked her up and twirled her around in the air, Rami got dizzy, and not just from the movement.

The feeling of Erin picking her up like she weighed nothing was a surprisingly hot feeling, and so Rami made sure to give Erin plenty of chance to show off her strength.

Whenever they were in bed, and Erin pinned her wrists down, Rami nearly came on the spot, whimpering as she basked in the feeling of being overpowered.

She liked to travel a lot on Erin’s back, sneakily feeling up her strong arms and sighing happily at the feeling of the strong muscles under her hand.

And when Erin literally showed off her muscles- meaning she wore clothes that revealed them- poor Rami nearly passed out.

Erin in tank tops was definitely the most gorgeous thing in the entire world.

Rami could spend hours kissing all over her firm muscles, all but moaning when Erin playfully flexed.

And when Rami stumbled upon Erin working out in the gym?

Oh, man.

Panties definitely didn’t stay dry.

“Is something wrong?” Erin teased, lifting the weights again, smirking when she saw how Rami was ogling her muscles.

“It’s all fine.” Rami squeaked, trying to hold back an embarrassing moan as Erin flexed again, putting on a heavier weight.

Rami was a simple sapphic: she saw a strong girl and she had heart palpitations.

And this strong girl was her girlfriend, so she could ogle her every day.


	6. Bond Girl

Anonymous asked: Erin/Rami, Erin can't believe she's with a bond girl.

“It’s just unbelievable.”

Rami rolled her eyes, but she couldn’t help but smile. They were watching the new Bond movie together, and Erin couldn’t shut up.

Couldn’t shut up about Rami, more specifically.

“You are a freaking Bond girl!”

Rami laughed, bopping Erin on the nose.

“I am. So what?”

Erin grinned, pulling Rami into her lap, squeezing her waist gently.

“I just cannot believe I’m dating a Bond girl.”

“Well, technically I’m a villain…”

“Still!” Erin grinned, adoration sparkling in her eyes as she looked up at Rami.

“I could brag so much about this.”

She placed a hand on Rami’s thigh, caressing it slowly.

“I snagged myself a real hottie, didn’t I?”

Rami rolled her eyes, lightly swatting at her hand.

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Excuse me, Miss.” Erin said in a posh tone, squeezing Rami’s thigh,

“My name is Bond. Erin Bond.”

Rami groaned, and she quickly silenced her silly girlfriend with a kiss.


	7. Proposal

Anonymous asked: Do we have some marriage proposal for Erin and Rami yet? If not, one please?

“Wow.” Rami breathed as she spotted the beautifully set table with the candles and rose petals.

“What are we celebrating?”

Erin blushed softly, fiddling with her hands. She didn’t want to blow her cover just yet- then the big moment would be totally ruined.

“I was just in a romantic mood. You deserve some spoiling.” Erin explained, and Rami hummed with a mischievous little grin, but she didn’t press it any further.

She cooed as Erin pulled her chair out of her, and when she filled her glass with wine.

“Well, you really are spoiling me today.” Rami laughed, and Erin’s only reply was a little smile.

They ate in comfortable silence, but Erin’s heart was hammering inside her chest. She was nervous as hell: what if Rami says no…?

She took a deep breath and slid out of her chair, standing before Rami and grabbing her hand.

“I have to tell you something.” Erin blurted out, and Rami nodded, smiling encouragingly.

“I love you.” Erin said, and Rami chuckled.

“I love you too…?”

Erin laughed nervously, licking her suddenly dry lips.

“I… I really like being with you. You make me very happy, you are the most amazing person I have ever met. And now… I cannot imagine being without you. And I don’t even wanna be without you.”

Realization seemed to sparkle in Rami’s eyes, and Erin took a deep breath before getting down on one knee before her.

She fished out the little box from her pocket and snapped it open, making Rami gasp as she saw the ring.

“Will you marry me?” Erin asked, feeling her heart pound so hard, she was scared it would jump out of her chest.

Tears were streaming down Rami’s face, but she was grinning.

“I mean, I kind of figured this is what you’re about to do.” Rami laughed. “But I still cannot believe it. Yes, it’s a yes, obviously!”

She surges forward and kissed Erin, and the two girls giggled against each other’s lips.

Erin pulled the ring onto Rami’s finger before pulling her into another kiss. She couldn’t stop grinning all throughout.

Rami said yes!


	8. The Cat Issue

Anonymous asked: Erin and Rami in their first date talking about their tastes but when Erin says she's a cat lover and would like to have kittens someday, Rami is a bit sad since she's allergic to them.

Everything was going so well, Rami had no doubts they belonged together.

They both loved movies, jogging, gardening, they had a similar sense of humor, and they were both very family-centric.

A match made in Heaven, clearly.

That was, until they started talking about their preferences in pets.

“Cats are probably my favorite.” Erin said softly.

“I would like to have a kitten one day. Or two.”

Rami felt her heart drop. Not because she hated cats, but because she was allergic to them.

Shit. There goes her dream. If Erin wants a cat, then Rami wasn’t the right girlfriend for her…

Erin noticed her strange expression, and she reached over the table to gently grab her hand.

“What’s wrong?” she asked, and Rami sighed, shyly ducking her head.

“I’m… Allergic to cats.” she admitted, squeezing her eyes shut.

Everything was so great, and now it was definitely over.

Erin laughed softly, kissing the back of her hand.

“It’s okay.” she said, smiling.

“I like dogs too.”

“But… You don’t need to… For me…” Rami stuttered, but Erin smiled wider.

“Pretty sure we can figure something out. Don’t worry about it too much.”

Rami smiled, relaxing a little. Erin was right: if they really wanted to be together, they could work it out.

And they definitely wanted to be together.


	9. Reminiscing

Anonymous asked: Years passed after the release of the movie and Erin and Rami think of roleplaying the golden couple they played for good memories

Rami had her head in Erin’s lap, with her girlfriend carding her fingers through her hair, and Rami couldn’t help a soft laugh.

“What?” Erin asked, and Rami gave her a bright smile.

“This is so Freddie and Jane.” Rami said softly, lacing their fingers together.

Erin smiled, her eyes lighting up at the memories of them playing that couple, years ago, and how happy it made them.

“Some Earl Grey, Freddie?” Erin asked in a thick Irish accent, making Rami laugh.

“I would prefer staying in your arms for a while, my darling.” Rami said in a posh tone, curling up smaller on Erin’s lap.

“And if I need to go out, and feed the cats?” Erin teased, remembering Freddie’s soft spots that Jane used all the time.

Rami just hummed, shaking her head with an innocent little look, blinking up at Erin with such adoration, it made her heart melt.

“No, stay with me.”

Freddie was always quite clingy, and Rami played it well: Erin couldn’t resist her puppy eyes, and she leaned down to kiss her.

“Do you love me?” Rami asked, like how Freddie did all the time, and Erin smiled, kissing the tip of her nose.

“Yes, I love you.” She replied, stroking Rami’s cheek.

Rami sighed, bringing up her own hand to cup Erin’s cheek.

“They were such a lovely couple.” Rami said, and Erin smiled, leaning down again to kiss her.

“They were.” Erin breathed against her lips, her smile growing wider.

“But so are we.”


	10. Gender Expression

Anonymous asked: Any ship, gender expression?

Erin was never a typical “girly” girl. Even in kindergarten, she preferred playing with trucks to playing with dolls and other toys people deemed as “for the girls”.

She whined and threw a tantrum if her parents tried to put her into frilly dresses- no, she wanted to wear boy shorts and t-shirts.

She did question herself a lot as she grew into her teenage years: she had a hard time wrapping her mind around her own identity a little bit.

Especially when she realized, that she was leaning more towards the butch style, but she did enjoy some jewelry or more traditionally feminine dresses here and there.

It was a little confusing, especially because Erin hasn’t really got a good example before her, to show her that it was okay.

Then she met Rami, and she fell in love with her.

Rami never once questioned her, when she cut her hair short, and then painted her nails the next day.

“Whatever makes you happy.” Rami said softly when they were laying in bed, grazing her muscles with her fingertips.

“You don’t have to dress or act like anyone else. You just have to be you.”

“Who am I?” Erin asked, and Rami laughed softly, kissing her bicep.

“You are you. And if you ever feel like something is off, you can just go and change things around you. You still have plenty of time to learn.”

Years after they have gotten together, they both got roles in an upcoming biopic.

Erin ended up playing Jane Hutton, Freddie Mercury’s wife, and it was a near religious experience, playing the ultimate butch.

Jane was much harsher in her masculinity than she was, but they did have a lot in common, and it helped Erin to realize that it truly didn’t matter what other people thought.

“You were right.” Erin said after filming, pulling Rami down onto her lap.

“I am me, and screw anyone who doesn’t like it.”

Rami laughed, kissing her cheek gently.

“That’s the spirit, darling.”

Maybe Erin was a little different, maybe she mixed styles, maybe she was more masculine than feminine, but she was being herself.

And just as Rami said, as long as she was happy, that was all that mattered.


	11. Relationship Reveal

Anonymous asked: Erin /Rami, relationship reveal

Everything was chatting, relaxed and comfortable, and both Rami and Erin felt like it was time.

“Now?” Erin whispered into Rami’s ears, and she nodded, giving her a small smile and squeezing her hand under the table.

“Guys, can we have your attention for a sec?” Erin asked. Her voice was shyer than usual.

Jo, Bella, Gwen, Lucy and Alana all looked up, giving Erin a curious look.

Erin looked back at Rami, her eyes softening immediately.

“There’s something we have been wanting to tell you for a while.” She said, and Rami blushed softly.

“Maybe you have noticed it, or not, but…” Rami started, taking a deep breath,

“but Erin and I are dating now.”

The table was silent for a while, then everyone started speaking at once.

“I knew it!” Alana giggled, and Lucy cooed, staring at them with heart eyes.

“You are not subtle, at all!” Bella laughed, and Gwen made weird kissing noises, making the couple blush.

“You guys are as obvious as my love lactose intolerance.” Jo snorted, patting Erin on the shoulder. “We are all happy for you, though.”

Rami grinned, and Erin kissed her on the cheek, making their friends coo.

It went absolutely amazing, and Rami and Erin couldn’t have been happier.

Though now they will have to handle their friends constantly cooing over them.


	12. Language

Anonymous asked: Erin/Rami, teaching each other words in their native toung. (Galelic Irish for Erin and Arabic for Rami)

“How do you say home?” Rami asked, leaning back against the pillow and smiling up at her girlfriend.

“That would be baile.” Erin said, blushing softly when Rami grinned.

“What about in Arabic?”

“Manzil.” Rami replied. It’s been a while she used her native language, but it tasted sweet and homely on her tongue.

Especially because Erin was so interested in hearing it.

“Okay, what about cat?” Rami asked, making Erin laugh.

“What? That’s an important word!”

“Well, that’s… Cat. Sorry to disappoint you.” Erin chuckled, and Rami tutted.

“I still caught the accent, though. In Arabic, it’s qut.”

“Qut.” Erin repeated, rolling the word around on her tongue.

“I like it. It’s cute.”

Rami giggled, feeling her heart swell. It made her so happy, that they could both share a piece of their home, a piece of their culture with each other.

“I’m gonna be cliche now.” Rami admitted.

“How do you say I love you?”

“Tá mé i ngrá leat.” Erin replied, and Rami blushed as she tried (and failed) to pronounce it.

“Ouhibouka.” Rami replied, and Erin grinned, pulling her into a deep kiss.


	13. Meet Cute

Anonymous asked: Rami/Erin - Erins thoughts when meeting rami for the first time

The first thing that Erin noticed, is how tiny she was.

She couldn’t help but melt when the girl - Rami- blinked up at her, her lips curling into a small smile. She really was adorable.

To be honest, she seemed to be an excellent choice for the role of the one and only Freddie Mercury.

They were around the same height, but of them quite lithe with shiny black hair and warm skin, full lips and a constantly cheeky look in their eyes.

Speaking of eyes, Rami had the most beautiful eyes Erin has ever seen in her whole life.

They were green and sparkling, reminding Erin of some pretty gemstone, with long, thick eyelashes, and Erin found herself blushing.

“So, you’re going to be my wife?” Rami asked with a grin, and Erin’s heart sped up.

“What?” She choked, and Rami laughed heartily.

“I mean, in the movie. Jane Hutton.”

“Right.” Erin chuckled, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. Of course. What else would Rami mean? God, she must think she’s a complete idiot.

Rami gave her a once over, and her smiled widened, making Erin’s cheeks heat up.

“I can’t wait to work with you.” Rami said, and Erin grinned, nodding.

“Yeah. Me too.”

Rami turned around, but she sent another smile over her shoulder while she was walking away, and Erin couldn’t help a dreamy sigh.

She really couldn’t wait.


	14. Stranger In The Pool

Anonymous asked: Rami Malek x Aaron (Erin?) McCusker: It is 7 am on a Tuesday, and there’s someone Rami didn’t know floating in her pool. Frankly, she's not sure if she should be concerned or relieved that they seem to be alive in there.

Rami rubbed her eyes, trying to make sense of what she was seeing. She was sure she was just dreaming, because no way this was real.

And yet, the girl floating in her pool seemed very much real.

Rami rushed out as quickly as she could, feeling her heart race as she leaned over the edge of the pool, trying to see if she was still alive - she didn’t particularly feel like dealing with a corpse…

She nearly screamed when the girl looked up, giving her a confused look, spluttering and spitting water out.

“Jesus Christ!” Rami gasped, clutching a hand over her chest.

“Are you… Are you okay?”

The girl looked around, a puzzled look on her face. She didn’t seem to know where she was.

“I guess.” she said uncertainly, looking Rami up and down.

“I’m sorry, who are you?”

“Who am I?” Rami chuckled in disbelief. “You’re in my pool!”

The girl hummed, looking over the water around her. She didn’t even seem to register that she was sitting in a pool, after all.

“I’m Rami, by the way.” Rami said softly, giving the girl an encouraging smile.

“Erin.” She replied, blushing when Rami smiled again.

“Uhm… Can I get a towel?”

“Oh, yeah, sure.” Rami stammered, rushing back to the house to get it for her.

It was very strange, indeed. Who was that girl? What was she doing here? And how did she stay alive in the water?

Well, right now, she had to focus on drying her up and getting her home- or letting her stay. Rami was definitely blurry on the details of what she should do with her.

But at least, Erin was definitely cute.


	15. Confusing Phrases

Anonymous asked: Erin tries to impress Rami by talking in Arabic with the help of Sami, but she accidently manages to insult Rami and Rami's family?

That gasp of horror, and that look of utter betrayal was not something that Erin expected.

She really had this all planned out: she was going to woo her girlfriend by showing off her perfect linguistic skills. Who wouldn’t swoon over that, right?

She even enlisted Sami to help her, and though Arabic was proven to be more difficult than Erin imagined it would be, she thought she was faring fine.

Apparently, she wasn’t. Not even close.

She watched the smile melt off of Rami’s face, saw the way she clamped a hand over her mouth, and Erin immediately knew she fucked up.

“Rami…?” She tried, but Rami shook her head, looking close to tears.

“How can you something like that?” Rami whispered, looking so mortified that Erin wanted to slap herself across the face, even though she had no idea what she did wrong.

“What did I say?” Erin asked, confused. She was pretty sure she just called Rami the most beautiful girl who has ever walked this Earth, but maybe her pronunciation wasn’t quite right…?

“You just called me and my family a load of sluts!” Rami said, angrily putting her hands on her hips, and Erin went pale.

Oh. Oh fuck.

“Shit, I… Rami, I didn’t mean to… I think I got the words mixed up, and…” Erin stuttered, feeling herself shrink.

Rami’s eyes softened, and finally, there was something akin to a smile tugging on her lips.

“Maybe you shouldn’t try with difficult phrases.” Rami said, before she burst out laughing.

This finally made Erin deflate, and she laughed with her girlfriend.

Well, she really should stick with the basics for a while.


	16. Realistic Sex Scene

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: mentions of smut

Anonymous asked: Rami and Erin have to do a Jimercury sex scene and they try so hard not to get so real at making actual love with each other on camera so nobody in the cast get suspicious. They both are in a secret relationship

Rami closed her eyes, trying to think about cars crashing and icebergs melting, literally everything that wasn’t Erin on top of her, grinding her hips against hers.

“That’s pretty realistic.” The director hummed, nodding. “Good job.”

Well, of course it was realistic. Rami and Erin pretty much wanted to fuck each other, right there on that bed, and they would have, if there weren’t many people standing around.

And if they weren’t hiding their relationship, of course.

Erin panted against her neck, and Rami’s hips shot up on their own accord, a whine leaving her lips.

“God, Er…J-Jane.” Rami stammered, her cheeks turning scarlet at the near slip-up. Erin gasped, nearly falling out of character.

“Oh, Freddie, you’re so…” Erin trailed off when she accidentally brushed against Rami’s thigh, the minimal friction like heaven against her arousal.

She bit her lip, trying to will herself not to tear their panties off and just go at it, even though that was what she wanted the most.

They have never been so relieved to hear “cut” ever before.

“That was close.” Erin laughed. She was grateful for the dark underwear that hid the otherwise very obvious spot.

“Yeah.” Rami breathed, trying to get her breathing under control.

Thank God that after shooting was done, they could go home to have sex for real.


	17. Just Saw Something Nice And Bare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for: nudity

Anonymous asked: Rami walks in on her crush Erin skinny dipping

It was only by sheer luck that Rami didn’t pass out and fell head first into the water.

She was frozen on the spot, her jaw pretty much hanging open as she watched Erin swimming around in the pool, completely naked.

Rami felt horrible for staring, but she simply couldn’t take her eyes off Erin. She was so gorgeous…

Blushing, Rami swallowed thickly as she watched Erins’ gorgeous muscles flexing under her pale skin as she swam.

Erin was so strong: she had the exact body type Rami was into. Muscular, but with a little softness to melt into.

A big, beautiful teddy bear, who was swimming around shamelessly naked, and she was murdering Rami with it.

Rami could barely stifle a whine when Erin rose above the surface, letting Rami take a glimpse at her gorgeous breasts. She really was going to die here, no doubt.

She fantasized about jumping into the pool and tearing off her own clothes, finally confessing her love to Erin in the most dramatic way, and them kissing below and above the water too.

And maybe they could even make love in that pool…

Okay, okay. Her mind was getting too dirty. Shit.

Rami took one last glance at the gloriously naked Erin, then she quickly fled the scene.

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me on tumblr at bambirex,
> 
> Or 
> 
> bambirexwrites, where I take requests about fem!queen and fem!borhap, so feel free to drop by and send me something! :))


End file.
